Forevermore
by Chrinn
Summary: Collection of one-shots for NH Month 2015.
1. Sunshine

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 1—SUNSHINE**

* * *

Her shoulders felt heavy and light at the same time. It was an incredibly odd feeling; one that she doubted would disappear any sooner. Hell, it'll probably never fade, just shoved somewhere in her mind to make room for the more pressing thoughts. Guilt was not an alien feeling for a ninja like her and majority of the people who attended the funeral. Still, the feeling gnawed on her insides and the weight of her conscience dragged her head down to a bow.

Lee's sobs were audible and quite loud, yet no Hyūga dared shush him. Tenten was stone-faced, though her eyes were raw and puffy from crying herself to sleep, Hinata surmised. Gai-sensei sat on his wheelchair pensively, tears silently streaming down his face as he watched the remnants of his team.

The pain was so intense that she wanted to keel over.

Many have tried to console her. _'It was not your fault, Neji did his duty.' _Their words only buried the stake deeper. The truth was plain, Neji had died for her. It was supposed to be her body buried six feet under and it was supposed to be Neji standing there, at the spot that where she stood.

Her eyes swept across the ocean of dark-haired Hyūga clansmen. It was only Neji's teammates and family that were left and the sky was beginning to darken. She spotted _him_, the only head of sunshine hair amidst the hordes of brunettes. The pain dulled somewhat, and Hinata found the courage to stand a little straighter as he approached her, a bottle of water in hand.

"Drink up, Hinata-chan." He twisted the cap off and handed the bottle to her.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." No stutter. No fluster. Just pure guilt. Hinata gulped down the entire contents in hopes of chasing away the bitterness in her throat.

"I feel it too." He said quietly, staring at the distance. "You don't have to keep it all to yourself because I feel it too."

The relief in her chest was sudden and wanted. It reminded of her the time when she had asked Sakura if her breasts also become sore before her period, just so she'll know that she was not the only one. It was that sort of comfort, and so much more.

She looked at Naruto and he looked at her. His hair was bright but there was no sunshine in his smile.


	2. Training Together

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 2—TRAINING TOGETHER**

* * *

It was a cacophony of gasps and moans, and then silence. Their eyes met, different in colour but both glazed. On the rocky ground they lay, their bodies a tangle of sweaty and exhausted limbs. Naruto smiled, heedless of the scattered rocks that were digging into his back. His loins still quaked from the aftermath, and all he could feel was bone-deep satisfaction and Hinata's comforting weight on top of him.

She was naked and lazing on his chest like a feline. Her hair a tangle of midnight blue and her face was adorably pink. She was soft and warm and delightful. He tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips on her hair. Naruto felt like the silence suited the moment.

Then he heard her girlish giggle, and then it turned into a bubbling laugh.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think I overdid it. I just fucked your brains out. Why are you laughing?" He asked, chuckling a little too because hers was infectious.

Her shoulders were still shaking when she spoke. "We always come here to train but we end up having s-sex," She answered, stumbling on the last word. However, she boldly lifted her head to meet his eyes. Naruto felt out of breath. "When will we able to train for _real?"_

At this, Naruto laughed. Really, it was _her _fault. Or maybe his? Whatever. He just wanted his hands on her when she was in her _ass-kicking _mode, and so, in their last four attempts, no semblance of training had been done. But his stamina improved, indeed.

"Let's go?" He kept a firm hand on the small of her back as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position, Hinata on his lap.

"S-Sure." She answered, "I've got a new technique and…I'd like to t-test it out…"

The two of them grinned because they knew they won't be training anytime soon.


	3. College AU

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 3—COLLEGE AU**

* * *

**A/N: **_Features college Hinata and college professor Naruto. As long as there's college. Hahaha. Don't read if student-teacher romance disturbs you. Oh, and leave a review please!_

* * *

"Why me?" Hyūga Hinata asked to no one in particular as she sat on sidewalk clutching her right foot on her lap. It was actually a question that she had been asking under her breath since she had woken up that morning, for nothing seemed to have gone her way since then. She woke up late and ran out of coffee. She arrived late for her morning class, and if that wasn't enough, it had to be the class of the professor whom she had a _huge _crush on. Now she just had to disgracefully trip while wearing _flats _and sprain her ankle in the middle of the university's abandoned courtyards.

Hinata shook her head sorrowfully. _No time for self-pity_, she thought as she reached inside her bag for her phone to call one of her girl friends, but it wouldn't power on. She remembered that she had been scrolling through Tumblr until 2am and forgot (was too lazy) to charge it. _Okay, now would be a good time._

Hinata sighed, and resigned herself to her fate, which was to limp her way to the clinic all by herself. Grunting, she slung her bag on one shoulder and attempted to push herself up, wincing as the movement dislodge her sore ankle.

"Miss Hyūga?" Startled, Hinata jumped and eventually upsetting her balance. She would've fallen flat on her clumsy bum if he hadn't caught her. _Oh, it just had to be him, _she thought resentfully. It just had to be Professor Uzumaki Naruto.

She could only look at him, he was so…_dreamy._ Perpetually mussed hair, sun-kissed skin, electric blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile—he had caught her eye the moment she sat for her Physics 201 class and her heart when he had smiled at her. This close to him, his hair just under her nose and his muscular arms around her waist was a dream come true. Hinata felt light headed.

He adjusted her in his arms so that her body was spread evenly onto both his arms. His scent was _intoxicating, _and Hinata felt guilty for thinking so. He's six years her senior and her professor! It might not be written on the handbook, but students don't just sniff their teachers, no matter how delicious they smelled.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? Look, you've sprained your ankle, _ttebayo!_"

_Ugh! That speech quirk, though! _She pleaded herself not to blush, but what the hell, pink still crawled onto her cheeks. "I-I was t-taking a s-shortcut…"

He noticed her flushed face and grinned. "Looks like you won't make it your next class." He told her, "Don't worry, I've got you."

"S-Sir!"

"It's okay, Miss Hyūga, I've carried things heavier than you are." He said cheerfully, _definitely _not meaning to insult her weight at all. But Hinata still blushed in embarrassment, thinking back at the slices of cheesecake she had devoured the night before. "N-Not that you are heavy! You weigh just fine and you fit perfectly in my arms, see!"

_Oh my! _Her face felt hot and prickly at his last comment. Her heart soared though, and as much as she wanted to bolt away, she also did not want to leave her current perch. Emboldened by his comment, Hinata slid an arm around his neck, the other clutching his shoulder. His profile was visible from that angle, hers to indulge.

He must've felt her eyes on him, though. He turned his head to the side, their noses suddenly touching and eyes almost crossing at each other's proximity. Hinata held her breath in anticipation, her heart racing a mile a minute. She felt like they'd been swept into some weird work of fiction, the way things were going. His face close, his breath was fanning over her lips.

"S-Sir Uzumaki?" She breathed, her eyes unconsciously flickering to his parted lips and then back to his cerulean eyes. Said eyes darkened, intensified before he leaned in.

_Oh yeah, _she thought as she responded to the kiss. _Best day ever._


	4. Smile

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 4—SMILE**

* * *

**A/N: **_I am running out of juices and it's only the fourth day. Haha. They have smart phones and social media in this one. Leave a review please!_

* * *

It was a mid-summer afternoon, the air unbearably hot and dry. On a polished Cleopatra chair, Uzumaki Naruto lounged, shirtless and sweaty. He normally did not mind sweat, but that was when training, but sweating while doing absolutely _nothing _was a different matter. He dabbed a towel at his forehead and then scrubbed his armpits, grimacing at the smell. _I guess it's time for a shower! _He thought, and then, glancing at the direction of the kitchen, _Maybe the wife will join? _Naruto grinned cheekily, rubbing his palms together in anticipation.

There was a _ping _from his phone, though; he pulled it out of his pocket and checked. There was a notification that he had been tagged by Ino. Swiping his thumb across the screen, it turned out to be the photos of hers and Sai's wedding a couple of days before. A wide smile broke out of his face, he loved looking at pictures, especially pictures wherein everyone were all smiles and just genuinely happy. It made him feel light and chased away the demons that still lurked inside.

He browsed through every photo, chuckling at the stolen shots and admiring those with his wife in it. She really was photogenic. She looked breath taking from every angle, or with any expression on her face. He saved a photo of her in mid-laugh, a hand on his chest comfortably, so as the picture wherein she smiled fondly at the dancing newlyweds. He could look at her smile _forever._

"Naruto-kun?" His wife, a vision in her white sundress, entered the veranda with glasses of iced tea. She was smiling sweetly and glowing with happiness. She handed one the glasses to him and then sipped on hers. Naruto watched as the loose tendrils of her hair brushed the nape of her neck, entranced. "It's really hot today; I think I'll be taking another shower,"

Her smile morphed into a teasing smirk. "Join me?"

He took their glasses away and then swept her into his arms. "Let us go shower, wife."


	5. Ramen

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 5—RAMEN**

* * *

**A/N: **_This might seem a bit random or it might not make sense, probably because I wrote this half-conscious? Yes, I can do that. I woke up and typed this on my phone then went back to sleep. Please, leave a review._

* * *

His stomach grumbled and he frowned. It wasn't that Hinata was starving him, it was actually the opposite. There wasn't anything that she couldn't cook. It was just that he hadn't had his favourite MSG-laden snack for a while and his stomach was protesting. It had been five days since he had a cup of instant ramen and it was starting to chip on his humanity.

Rebuilding Konoha was serious business; he rarely had a moment to even enjoy the taste of his food. Konoha demanded his constant attention. Lazing around in front of the telly and pigging out on ramen suddenly became a rare opportunity. In a sporadic burst of kindness, the Rokudaime finally gave him the afternoon off.

He was shocked when he arrived home to an empty cupboard and a guilty wife, slurping the last noodles from the last noodle cup. Naruto smiled at the memory, though. Hinata looked cute when she blushed.

Whistling a catchy tune, he entered Konoha Mart, making a beeline towards the ramen aisle.

The shelves were empty.

"Oh, tough luck, Naruto-san. The last one got sold a while ago." Said the friendly, balding manager from the counter, "It was your friend, the pale one, Sai-san."

A blonde eyebrow quirked. "Sai? He doesn't like cup ramen." It was blasphemy, really, the way Sai had plainly stated that the sodium in it was harmful. _Tsch, the things he get from Ino…_

"Oh, he said it was for his wife." The manager said now all smiles. "She's pregnant, he said at was craving for ramen."

"What?!" He cried out, eyes widening. _Ino's pregnant…already? _The two have only been married for a _month _while Naruto and Hinata had been married for longer. He was genuinely happy for Sai, but Naruto's ego did not take the blow well.

"Man, this is troublesome," He heard Shikamaru drawl from behind him. "No ramen here either."

"Sai bought the last ones for Ino." Naruto explained, grinning. "Did you know she's pregnant?"

Shikamaru looked both fond and slightly incensed. "Yeah, at the same time as Temari. As if isn't troublesome enough…"

The blonde's jaw went slack. _Even Temari is pregnant? What am I doing wrong?_

"C-Congratulations, Shikamaru." He sputtered out instead, his mind still reeling from the information.

"Thanks. You have any ramen at your place? Temari's craving some. The Kimchi flavoured one."

Naruto shook his head. "Hinata ate them all!" He exclaimed.

The bell rung and another customer walked in. It was Sasuke, dressed down in a navy blue long-sleeves and jeans.

"Teme! You aren't here for the ramen, are you?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke's face though, remained serious. "This is ridiculous," He grumbled, eyeing the empty shelves. "No ramen here either. Sakura'll go ballistic."

"She's craving ramen too?" Shikamaru asked, smirking.

The Uchiha nodded and then turned to his friend. "She's pregnant, dobe. We only found out this afternoon."

"SAKURA-CHAN'S PREGNANT?!"

_Whaaat?! Even Sakura-chan? What was the world coming into? _Naruto thought. _And the three of them were craving ramen…_

Wait. Hinata has been pigging on his ramen too.

"You guys don't think…" Naruto trailed off as realization dawned. "Hinataaa!" He yelled as he dashed out of the store, leaving a bewildered Nara and an annoyed Uchiha.

"Fantastic." Sasuke said monotonously.


	6. Pregnancy

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 6—PREGNANCY**

* * *

**A/N: **_This was hard for me to write, because I've never been pregnant. Info is from this site . /a536361/10-steps-to-a-healthy-pregnancy. This could also be a connected with Day 5's ramen. If there are any inaccuracies or mistakes, I apologize. I am too lazy to research about it, honestly. Please leave a review~_

* * *

When Naruto and Hinata discovered that they were expecting, words could not describe their joy. News traveled fast, what with Naruto standing atop the electric post outside their house and yelling the news at the top of his lungs. They were ecstatic and were on high for the next few days. Naruto couldn't shut up about it, while Hinata became prone to smiling and stroking her belly absently, despite not yet showing.

It was their first pregnancy and as overjoyed as they were, the parents-to-be were equally as nervous. Thankfully, Kurenai-sensei was there to guide them. When she had advised Naruto to research about Hinata's condition, the blonde enthusiastically nodded his head and scoured the internet for articles that might help.

xxxxxx

_1\. See your doctor or midwife as soon as possible_

He kept her close to his side as they walked along the stark white walls of the hospital. Sakura had insisted to be Hinata's obstetrician, and that day was her first check-up.

"Hinata, do you think we'll get to know baby's gender right now?" Naruto asked, looking at his wife fondly. He was giddy and could probably bounce off the walls if he wasn't holding onto her. Sakura's office was a few steps ahead.

She beamed at him, patting his chest softly. "Not yet, Naruto-kun. But we'll—"

She stopped mid-sentence and tensed. Her eyes slid to the office door. Naruto, puzzled, looked there as well. He could sense another presence inside of the office, and whoever the visitor was, he/she and Sakura were emitting potent and weird aura.

Hinata activated her byakugan, and then her face turned ripe red. She squeaked, and then promptly dragged Naruto away, her sandals clacking against the tiled floor.

"H-Hinata, wait! Slow down! What did you see?"

If possible, her face reddened even more. "I-It's Sakura…and Sasuke-san…"

Naruto flinched. Enough said.

xxxxxx

_Eat well._

Hinata stared at the dinner table, mouth agape. Her husband stood beside her, hands on his hips and grinning proudly. The table was overflowing with a variety of food and dishes. It was a buffet and not a lunch for a lone pregnant woman.

"Eat up, Hinata! All those are good for you and the little one," He stroked her belly lovingly.

Although touched by his gesture, there is now way she could eat all of those in one sitting.

xxxxxx

_Take a supplement_

At the sound of the door opening, Hinata looked up from the novel that she was reading.

"Hinata~" Naruto sing-songed. "I bought you some vitamins!"

She eyed the two paper bags almost bursting with the various cartons of vitamins. She smiled fondly at his zeal, but her dearest husband has the tendency to go overboard.

xxxxxx

_Exercise regularly._

He couldn't stop the adoring grin that appears on his face whenever he sees here waddling about. At eight months, her stomach was already incredibly huge that she had to lean back whenever she's upright. Naruto would always rub her feet before they retire for the night and also tell the baby about his day.

She was grimacing at him that morning though. His heart lurched in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun, look at how _huge _I am." She spat out bitterly. "I am constantly waddling around, it's practically my only exercise and that's why I am fat!"

Naruto gulped. Consoling her when her pregnancy hormones has overridden frightened him more than any opponent.

xxxxxx

_Get some rest_

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Hokage lessons drained him more than physical training ever did. Headaches also became a norm when he started, and he had a sneaking suspicion that some of his practice paperwork was actually Kakashi-sensei's actual paperwork. So sleep was good.

He was woken up by a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up." His wife hissed. At the pain lacing her tone, his eyes immediately snapped open. It was then that he felt the wetness on the sheets.

"Hinata…did you piss yourself?"

"NO! My water just broke and I—" She bit her lip as another contraction passed. "The baby is coming!"

"WHAT?! RIGHT NOW?!" His tiredness was forgotten; sleep the farthest from his mind. His son is going to born and he wouldn't miss it for the world.


	7. Wedding Planning

**NARUHINA MONTH **

**DAY 7—WEDDING PLANNING**

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, look at that. We're on the seventh day already! And this is late! This one features the girls, just to even out Day 5 Ramen's sausage fest. Ivory and white isn't the same, is it?_

**UPDATE: **_I'm not sure if you guys have already read yesterday's update, but as you can see I did take down this chapter. Flameraven pointed out some mistakes, like the color of the kimono. But I did some research, so I am just following what I've seen online, with some of my personal touches._

* * *

"No, no, and _no!" _Cried Ino, throwing her hands up in the air. "That is white," She pointed at the swatch of fabric that Sakura was holding. "That is cream," then at the one in Temari's grasp, "And that is _lavender_, Tenten!" She yelled at the weapons user.

"Will you shut it, Pig!" Sakura snapped, angrily tossing the kimono the blonde's direction. "May I remind you that this isn't _your _wedding? You are not the bride! Quit being a bridezilla!"

"Why am I even here?" Temari mumbled, crossing her arms over chest. Tenten shrugged, asking the same question to herself.

Hinata sat on the couch meekly.

"Well, forgive me for trying to make this wedding _perfect." _Ino shot back.

"E-Everyone," Hinata's voice might be soft, but the other kunoichi's heads swivelled to look at her. "Please cool your tempers; I know we'll find the perfect one." She remarked optimistically, although honestly, Hinata could get married in a sweatshirt and jogging pants, as long she's getting married to _Naruto _and not some Byakugan-obsessed _lunatic._ Ehem.

Both bickering kunoichi harrumphed, but looked quite ashamed at their behaviour. It was then that the depressed aura sunk in. The wedding was next week and they still haven't decided on the fabric for her bridal kimono. They finally decided on the colour, which was ivory, but the girls had different versions of said colour. Hinata thought that each girl might have subconsciously selected the fabrics that they'd want for their own bridal wear. Although what they had chosen were exquisite pieces, Hinata agreed with Ino's insistence on the colour ivory. Also, none of the fabrics felt right, and as a kunoichi, she took pride on her instincts.

The frightened boutique owners greeted Kurenai as she arrived arrived, dressed casually in a mauve dress. She was carrying a rectangular box bigger than her torso and was beaming at the sight of them. Mirai was entrusted to the boys' care for the rest of the day, just so Kiba would keep his promise of refraining from organizing a stag party for Naruto.

"How are you doing, girls?" She inquired amiably, but exhausted sighs (Ino and Sakura) and incoherent grumbles (Tenten and Temari) were their answers. Hinata looked at her sensei pleadingly. Kurenai chuckled. "Hm, how about this one?"

Hinata knew what was inside the box that her sensei had placed on her lap. All she could do was look at the red-eyed woman, her mother figure, her sensei. Hinata had wanted to be as happily in love as her sensei when during her teenage years. Kurenai was a beautiful woman, but when she fell in love, she became breath-taking, eye catching and more so when she became pregnant. Hinata wondered if she would ever be that beautiful when the time came.

Hinata knew that inside the box, was the kimono that her sensei had worn on her wedding day.

"It's beautiful!" The other five kunochi gushed at once. They were all feeling very feminine at the moment, kunoichi toughness left outside the door. It might be because of the motherly scene between Hinata and Kurenai, or from being surrounded by such delicate fabrics. It was a one-time thing. Never had Hinata seen them with child-like innocence in their eyes, the naïve little girl with silly fantasies that they had abandoned before donning the hitai-ite momentarily appearing, planning their future wedding with their charming future husband.

Cradling the silky ivory kimono to her cheek, Hinata smiled. "Girls, I think I found the one."

Naruto brushed a stray tear from the corner of his eyes, clutching his aching stomach as he unlocked his phone. It was a message from his _fiancée. _Kiba teased him about his puppy dog face whenever he read Hinata's texts but Naruto did not give a damn. He was in _love. _

_From: Uzumaki Hinata ;)_

_Naruto-kun, let's elope._

_Just kidding. Finally found my dress. See you later._

_I love you. :*_

He almost had a heart attack.


	8. Secret Lovers

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 8—SECRET LOVERS**

* * *

**A/N: **_I had fun writing Day 3 College AU, wherein Naruto is Hinata's professor, so here's a fic that features them once again. Once you've read it, you'll probably think, 'wait a minute, that's not how it goes in my uni/college!' Well, I combined how college is at my country and college at the movies. But that doesn't really matter, right? We all came here for the Naruhina goodness. Also, I won't be writing anything for the LoTR prompt because I am not an LoTR fan. Sorry to those who were expecting. Please don't forget to leave a review._

* * *

She could not help it. He was irresistible, even though all he did was hunch over the answer sheets from his previous class. Pale eyes latched onto the vision of his long fingers and sizeable fist, grasping the red pen and moving it deftly on the papers. Eyes trailed upwards, following a green-hued vein beneath the skin of his muscular forearms. The sleeves of his crisp, white shirt were bunched at the elbows, obstructing her view of his biceps that strained oh-so-deliciously against the white fabric. Hinata clenched her fist, noticing that her palms had gotten sweaty.

"If you keep staring at him like that, he'll melt." Whispered Ino beside her. She was smirking slyly, sky blue eyes pinning Hinata's and then sliding at Professor Uzumaki's direction for a moment.

"I-I'm not staring!" Hinata picked her pen up (when did she drop it?) and started scribbling on her unanswered test questionnaire.

The blonde poked Hinata's cheek with the blunt end of her pen, "You're so cute when you blush, Hinata."

It only made the other girl's blush intensify. "S-Stop it, Ino!"

"Miss Yamanaka," Professor Uzumaki's voice rang out. Every head turned towards their direction, the heat of their stares prickling the back of Hinata's head. "Quit bugging Miss _Hyūga_ and return to your exam." His voice as stern and levelled, but the way he drawled out _Hyūga _drew tingles from soles of her feet and upwards. She couldn't look at him! She tenses at the mention of his name and apparently, her body _reacts _splendidlyat the sound of his voice.

"_HOT" _Ino mouthed at her before heeding the Professor's instructions.

_Yes, he is a gift from the gods and apparently, I kissed him._ Hinata thought, as the scene at the courtyard played out for the nth time in absolute clarity—the heat of the noontime sun on their skin, the dulling pain of her ankle, the sensation of his arms digging into her back and the back of her thighs, and of course, the most vivid detail of them all—the sensation of his lips on hers. His mouth moved with passion and zeal and he tasted vaguely of the instant ramen that he stocks in his office. His tongue was bold and dominant, coaxing her tongue to taste him and drawing out moans out of her throat.

It was her first kiss, and it was the epic.

She was pulled out of her daydreams when she heard the scraping of chairs and rustling of clothes. _The test was over! _She thought in alarm. She looked at her paper and blanched at the cleanliness. It only contained her name, program and the date. Oh, and a sun doodle at the corner of the page.

Hinata groaned, burying her face in her hands. She should've known better! This was the first exam of the semester, and she wasn't doing well in Physics, either. Now she just flunked the exam, because she was daydreaming! She picked her paper up and sighed. Well, she could ask Professor Uzumaki for a re-take?

She eyed the blonde man who was tidying his desk. Oh no. No. Not after _that. _

"Miss Hyūga," He looked surprised to see her still there, and more so when she handed the unanswered paper. "What happened?"

Hinata wanted to bolt out of the room and dig a Hinata-sized hole at the football field and hide there for the next century or so. Nothing could top this. It had to be the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. Afraid that she'd mortify herself further, Hinata stayed silent and just decided to study the scuffmarks on the floor.

"You can't stop thinking about _it _too, huh?" Her head shot up at his statement. He was blushing and looking at her with breath-taking sheepish smile that appeared boyish at the same time. He lifted his hand to rub the back of his nape, and Hinata did not fail to notice how his shirt stretched across his chest.

She saved the sight for future masturbatory material and analysed what her professor had just said. _'You can't stop thinking about it too…' _Surely, he meant the chick-flick kiss that they've shared? Because if it isn't…

"I'm sorry if it has been bugging you, I didn't really explain why I kissed you…" He rambled on, looking less and less like a twenty-six year-old college professor and more like an awkward teenage boy. "I don't even know why." He chuckled nervously. "I was just holding you in my arms and then I looked at you and then I kissed you."

Hinata could feel a huge _but _coming.

"But I don't regret doing that."

In movies, it was the part wherein the really catchy song would play, but all Hinata could hear was the thumping of her heart against her ribcage, a pleasant pain. He said it with sincerity in his tone and honesty in his eyes. He wasn't smiling, but his face had taken a sombre, intense expression.

Hinata didn't know what to say.

"Miss Hyūga," He reached for hand and Hinata watched as it engulfed hers. It was _satisfying_. "_Hinata._ Say something."

"I really like you." _Whoah. Hurry, flee, Hinata! _What on earth happened? Did she just blurt her feelings out? _Faint, faint, please let me faint. _But she didn't. There wasn't any escape in this situation.

The chair screeched when Professor Uzumaki stood abruptly. He had caged her against the desk within a couple of seconds, the edge digging painfully against her backside. His face was close again, the lines on his cheek stretching toward his cheek as he smiled.

"I know it's against the rules, and might be kinda weird because I am your professor, and you're my student, who isn't doing well in my class."

"Ouch."

He grinned. "I like you too."

She gasped, her heart disintegrating into a thousand butterflies that began flying around her stomach. It had to be a _joke. _Or a dream. Or a work of fiction. But the warmth of his hands felt real, his featherlight touch on her cheek was real, his scent filled her nose making her mind a bit hazy, tipsy. Somehow his kiss was sweeter this time and tender, like they had all the time in the world, like they wouldn't be frowned upon.

It was forbidden, it was thrilling, this secret of theirs.


	9. Dating

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 10—DATING**

* * *

**A/N: **_I meant this to be light and funny, but with a headache and raw eyes (I'm probably going blind from watching too much porn. Lol.) it's difficult to write sunshine and rainbows._

* * *

"Lighten up, hun." He tapped her nose playfully. "He'll be fine. He's our son, after all!"

His wife sighed, but the corner of her lips was gradually quirking into a small smile. Naruto relished at the feeling of her hands stroking his arm that was protectively thrown over her shoulder.

"It's just—No, I can't explain it, Naruto-kun. There's just this feeling that Boruto shouldn't be out of my arms." Hinata now rubbed at the silky flesh of her forearms exposed by her sleeveless blouse.

He knew that there is uncanny bond between a mother and child. Hinata had carried Boruto in her womb for nine months, and she had been beside him in his every waking moment. She was most beautiful with the child in her arms, happy and content. He always looked forward to going home, with the two of them waiting for him with smiles on their faces.

However, after Boruto's birth, spending time outside of their home became few and far between. He was suddenly saddled with numerous diplomatic missions and Economics lessons, while Hinata was trying to adjust into motherhood while dealing with Boruto's apparent hyper activeness. And although a lot of their friends would lend a hand from time to time, his wife preferred to tend to their son on her own.

He felt guilty that he couldn't assist her as much as he wanted to, but she reassured him that is was perfectly fine. Like hell he'd leave it like that!

Miraculously, the Rokudaime granted him a day off (on a Wednesday). He thought to take Hinata out on a date. She was thrilled at the idea, but her cheer was dampened when she realized that there'll no one to attend to Boruto, since majority of their friends are at work on a weekday. Luckily, Tenten had heard them talking about it, when she came to deliver some weapon samples. She offered to take care of Boruto, claiming that she wasn't busy.

Hinata was teary eyed as she bid farewell to their child. It was the first time in seven months that they'd to part with each other. Naruto could imagine how painful it felt for her to feel Boruto's weight slide off of her arms. Boruto was comfortable with Tenten though, and aside from trying to eat the chignons on her head, they seemed fine.

"Rain check?" He suggested, although half-heartedly. He was looking forward to the date, but he couldn't bear to see her sad smile.

Her pale eyes widened in alarm. "N-No! I'm fine. Besides, it has been a long time since we were on a date, ne?"

She said with that cute tilt of her head that Naruto had to press a kiss on her lips. "My wife is so cute! I am the luckiest man in Konoha, ttebayo!"

Her laugh was light and pleasant. They continued sweet-talking each other as they walked towards the busy shopping district. He was surprised by how much he had missed just simply having her close and wandering aimlessly around the village. When he saw a familiar restaurant, the memory of their first date came to mind.

He halted and steered her at the direction of the establishment, the lunch crowd starting to ease. Their eyes met, both thinking about that first date, the first of many more.

Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "What do say? I actually have money now." He asked as he tagged her towards the reception person who was holding a menu.

To his surprise, she shook her head and began tugging him towards a different direction. "You still like ramen, right?" She teased.

He could only stare at her in shock, amazement, disbelief and love. Kami, he knew he didn't deserve this woman—the mother of his child, his wife, his _life, _but he was grateful nonetheless. All he could give was his heart, his promises and his life. She deserved more.

He'll work all his life for it to be enough.


	10. Kiss

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 11—KISS**

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello my dear readers! Wow, I am still alive. Yeah, I know, NH month has already ended, and yeah, I was not able to catch up due to my eyes' condition, but I said I was going to finish this, and I never go back on my word! I love writing gutsy Hinata, yeah._

* * *

_Twenty-three…Twenty-two…_

It takes a hundred and five steps from Ichiraku ramen to the entrance of the Hyūga grounds, she was most certain.

The gates loomed ahead, making her grip his hand tighter unconsciously. He reciprocated the gesture; Hinata realized that the increasing reluctance to part was a mutual thing—that it was not only her who shortens her usual steps and slackens her gait.

_Ten…Nine…_

Tonight she wondered once more if he would finally do it. He hadn't tried it again after their first kiss, which literally and figuratively took her over the moon, making her wonder if there was something wrong. She was patient person, she waited for him to return her feelings for _years, _and surely she could wait for him to gather enough courage to kiss her.

_Three…two…_

"We're here." He announced, but he took both of her hands. "I'll see you tomo—"

"Naruto-kun," She said, voice soft yet firm. Hinata lifted her head to look at him square in the eye, hoping that her face appeared as fierce and confident as she intended it to be. "Kiss me."

His eyes were comically wide, jaw hung with shock. Taking advantage of her sudden bout of courage, Hinata placed her hand on his nape, fingers lightly tickling the soft blond hair sprinkled there. She felt him _shiver, _but he was still gaping at her and even in the dim lighting of the streetlight, she could see how much his face resembled an overripe tomato.

"D-Don't you want to?" She queried uncertainly. It seemed to the trick, because he was leaning closer now, eyes glazed and lips parted. She stood on her toes to meet his seeking lips. She only hoped for a chaste peck, but she should've anticipated the deep, passionate kiss that he offered as he tenderly pulled her body close to his.

"You took so long," She said once they parted for air, but he still kept her against his chest. "I had to do something."

She felt the vibration of his chest as he laughed heartily. It was then that she realized just how close they were, and that they have been kissing each other senselessly right outside the home of dozens of Byakugan users.


	11. Meet the Grandparents

**NARUHINA MONTH**

**DAY 12—MEET THE GRANDPARENTS**

* * *

Naruto always felt weird whenever he was in the Hyūga compound. It might be because of the numerous Byakugan users who could see through walls, and he often times feel like they were reading his thoughts. Everything was just so quiet and traditional-from the rooms, the furniture and even the people! He could not imagine living there every day.

He looked at his wife, and frowned at the thought of such a sweet and kindhearted woman had once lived within the austere walls of this place.

"Dad, I need to pee." His son announced rather loudly. Naruto grinned sheepishly as dozens of pale-eyed stares stabbed the back of his head. He both wanted to pat his son's head appreciatively and reprimand him for forgetting his manners.

"Son, indoor voice," He whispered, tapping the child's nose before lifting him and quietly padding towards the exit. He waved at Hinata before he carried Boruto towards the main house. Boruto wriggled out of his grasp as soon as they entered the house's bathroom.

"I'll wait for you here, okay?" He said, walking towards an ancient katana display. A couple of minutes may have passed when he finally heard the rumble of the toilet and the sound of the bathroom door closing. Guessing that his son was already finished, Naruto walked back to the bathroom hallway.

"Do you want to talk to my dad?" He heard Boruto's small voice say. The blonde's eyebrow raised, but he decided to walk quietly and listen in to the conversation.

"Why not? They'll love to meet you, especially mom, Auntie Hanabi and Grandpa."

He waited for a voice to answer, but none came.

"Come on, they'd love to meet you, grandma!"

Naruto's blood turned to ice.

"B-Boruto? Who are you talking to?" He inquired, swooping in to gather his son in his arms and pressing a kiss to the child's temple. He wasn't talking to a spirit , was he?

"Her," Boruto pointed towards a spot behind him. Naruto paled and swallowed hard; give him otherworldly creatures to fight, but not ghosts. He couldn't handle ghosts!

The Hokage candidate all but dashed out of the main house and back to the function hall, planting himself beside his wife who stared at him questioningly.

"What's the matter, _anata? _You look like you've seen a ghost." Hinata intoned, caressing his cold, sweaty cheek.

It was Boruto who decided to answer. "Grandma! I talked to grandma!" He yelled, pointing at the funeral picture of Hinata's mother.

Naruto fainted.


End file.
